fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin
Assassins are agile, swift, and elite trained killers for hire that may be faced in Twinblade's Camp. They wear all black with hoods, red masks, and red cloth patches on their arms and legs. A set of assassin clothes are available for the hero to wear (minus the hood and mask.) Their skin is a deathly and unusually more pale colour than usual, and they always wield master katanas in combat. Aside from being stronger and faster, they have a similar fighting style to bandits. You come across an assassin hero in the waiting room at the Arena. Assassins appear to have a cold and calculating demeanor and seem to be heartless killers, and intellectually above other bandits. The Will spell "Assassin Rush" seems to be a spell that would be commonly used by assassins, but is not seen used by one in the whole of the game. Design: Assassins seem similar to Jack of Blades clothing-wise but lack the intricate masks and chains. Assassins also appear to have that of a spiral dimentia tattoo. Assassins are among the few bandits that have a shoeless design. Assassins are featured in some quests. here are a few: *(Murder with a Twist) A Guard will ask you to kill a strong Assassin leader in Twinblade's camp. The player may choose to kill the Assassin for 1,000 gold or the Assassin will hire you to kill the guard for 2,000 gold. If you choose to decline that first offer, the Assassin will irritatingly bump up the payment to 2,500 gold. (You can also kill the Assassin after he pays you that 2,500 gold, so you can get the 1,000 gold reward as well from the guard). Initially, the Guard makes you believe that the Assassin is simply a twisted murderer. But after meeting the Assassin, who turns out to be both a rather pleasant man and the Guard's brother, the story is clarified. It turns out that most of the money that the brothers were to inherit from their mother was to go to the Assassin, but the Guard wanted all of the inheritance for himself. It is up to the player to decide who is the right choice in this situation, but someone is going to die regardless. Ironically, you attain evil alignment points if you accept the Assassin's offer of 2,000/2,500 gold, yet you get good alignment points if you go along with the Guard's offer of 1,000 gold. *(Assassin Attacks) After defeating Twinblade and conquering the Arena, word of your many victories spreads around and causes assassins to come after you. These assassins are sent by Twinblade for revenge if you spared him, or by his loyal followers if you killed him. These 5 assassins appear in specific areas on specific maps, so actively hunting them down can be difficult. They attack you alone, but appear spontaneously nearby so as to be undetected on your map. Each time you kill one you receive a valuable item. After killing all five of them, you receive a message from the Guildmaster, and are awarded with the third Treasure Clue for the bronze quest, "Hidden Booty Hunt." *(Find the Bandit Seeress) A group of assassins may be hired as a distraction to allow you to get into the Elite camp. You can pay them 2,000 gold, a reasonable price, or you can separate their heads from their bodies to raise a commotion and cause Elite bandits to come running out, leaving the gate open behind them. Later Appearances Although the fully-concealed black cloaked killers of the first Fable do not make an appearance in the latest Fable installments, other forms of assassins take their place. In Fable II, the replacements are Highwaymen, who seem to be significantly more agile than their predecessors. Highwaymen, rather than wearing a hood and mask with intimidating tattoos and red patches, sport a red bandana and (depending on their rank) a long trenchcoat and a wicked hat. In Fable III, the replacements are that of Sand Furies. Sand Furies for the first time in Fable assassin history are female. Sand Furies wear ragged and bunched brown and tan clothing sometimes with makeshift pieces of armour. They also wear masks with goggles completely concealing their faces. They also appear to be reskins of highwaymen due to the fact their combat style is exactly the same. Trivia *Assassins are often more sophisticated than most Bandits and seem to have a increased vocabulary. Perhaps with an exception for the bandits during The Ransom Victim. *Assassins clothing appear to be a reskin of Jack of Blades clothes minus the red colour and the intricate masks. *Assassins are the masters of surprise and often will attack the hero with extreme accuracy after springing from the shadows with a bloodlust roar. This is most evident during the Assassin Attacks quest. Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable Enemies